Crimson Blossoms
by Alexa Demongirl 666
Summary: When Sakura surpasses her sensei she is given a mission. A dangerous one:Infiltrate Akatsuki. It was just a mission, but it turns into more when she is paired with Itachi. When time comes which will she chose duty or love.


**Crimson Blossoms**

**When Sakura surpasses her sensei she is given a mission. Infiltrate Akatsuki. It was just a mission, but it turns into more when she is paired with Itachi. When time comes which will she chose duty or love. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue: Sakura Blooms

Sakura had just finished her mission and was on her way back to Konoha. She was jumping from tree to tree. Alert of her surroundings, but looking straight ahead.

In each jump she landed gracefully but with speed. Such a rare combination, but she could do it easily, without any trouble. The wind hit her face and her hair.

Her mission was easy in her opinion, she had no problems. All she had to do was bodyguard a guy all the way to the village hidden in the stones. Nothing more.

It was a simple B class mission. She had no difficulty fighting off all of the shinobi that were after that guy, she had no injuries.

As Tenten would say: A new record.

The only thing that annoyed her about the mission was that the guy was a bit horny. The guy kept flirting with her, and hitting on her.

When they were already near their destination he went as far as trying to touch her. Of course that didn't go so well; for him that is. She kicked the hell out of him. The guy didn't even looked at her after that; afraid of her.

That would teach him not to mess with Sakura Haruno.

But aside that she had no trouble in the mission, lately she had no problems with the missions assigned to her. They were always to easy, not fun anymore.

What she liked about missions is that they kept her distracted, and that was something she needed; distraction. She also liked to test her strengh, to see how far she could go.

She had becomed strong, the strongest kunoichi of the leaf village. Everyone looked up to her, she was the best. Everyone in the village knew her, and loved her.

After Sasuke left the village she had one goal in mind become stronger, and get Sasuke back. But that was back then, when she was only 12 years old.

After he left she never expected that it would be so easy getting over him. It was easier to think rationally without him there, she found out he was only a crush.

Nothing more that a crush. But of course that didn't mean the wounds he left already healed, the scars were still there. Carved in deep.

Those words he always used to say to her: annoying, weak, ignorant, and the list goes on and on. It was a never ending list of things that made her feel bad, that made her feel worthless. Even after she got over him, it still hurt her.

Now there was and is only one goal in life. Become stronger. Not for him, of course not but for herself. She had to prove to herself that she was strong, that she didn't need anyone to protect her like before. That she could protect herself.

She has reached her goal...

After he left she trained with Tsunade, one of the great legendary sannin. She has trained hard day after day. To become strong and to be looked up to.

She has acomplished her goal. But she wants to become stronger and stronger. That had become her ambition, the only thing she had to live for.

Nothing matters to her except that. Nothing...

She's now 15 years old beautiful and strong. Anything a boy would want... But no she doesn't even think about that, she doesn't notice them.

She has been asked to many dates yet she always says no. None of those boys even got a second glance, they were lucky if they got one at all.

All she thinks about is training.

Some say Sasuke was what kept her sane. At least then she chased after a boy, but now she barely looks at them, or notice them. When Sasuke was there she was normal, like any other girl.

Others say that she's the greatest example of what a girl her age should be. She was responsible, mature, but most of all what any parent would like their daughters to be. Oblivious to boys, or more exacly to the entiremale species.

Yes she wasn't the same anymore.

She could already see the gates of the village, so she jumped down the tree and walked. She had a smile on her face, that would leave any male breathless.

When she got to the gates Izumo and Kotetsu were talking.

"So is it true thatthe Hyuga genius may be the one to lead the clan in the future?" asked Izumo. They were talking about Neji of course.

She had heard those rumors, everyone had heard them. It was all because Hinata refused to lead the clan and her sister died in a mission.

After Hinabi died Hinata became stronger and got out of her shell. She was still shy of course, but not as much as before. And of course she started going out with Naruto, and some of Naruto might have rubbed off on her.

"Yeah that's what they say, but it's still not clear." Kotetsu replied.

Sakura was near them at that time and said "Shouldn't you leave the gossip for the woman?" She had a smile on her face, she was just happy to back home.

"Hi Sakura, so how was the mission?" asked Izumo.

"Same as always; boring and uneventful. I'm just happy to be back, you know." Sakura said in a cheerful tone looking at Izumo.

"Wow Sakura you have no wounds or anything on you." Said Kotetsu sounding surprised. It was not something anyone should be surprised about, they all knew Sakura had grown. And there was no doubt she had become a lot stronger.

"You sound surprised. What did you expect? Practice makes perfect." Sakura said laughing and then added "I need to go report to Lady Tsunade. See ya." she waved at them and walked away without a glance back.

She walked with an air of confidence around her, to report to her sensei and Hokage.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it, more will come soon.**

**But of course I would love reviews. ^_^**

**Review!!**


End file.
